We Could Have Been Amazing
by KingJupiter
Summary: Percy is gone, meaning dead, and Annabeth is going through his items. This story is full of moments based on Andy Grammer's music. I'll do my best to make the lyrics of Andy's music come to life in this. First story in Annabeth's POV in 3rd person. The rest is Percy's in 1st. These are the moments leading up to Percy's death.
1. Memories are Experiences

**Hello! Me be King Jupiter! Please know that in this first chapter of the story Percy is dead. Yes, I know, "WHY DID YOU KILL PERCY OFF!" you might say. But in all truth, this is based on Andy Grammer's music so I must have some drama to bring out the lyrics. This first story is in the third person of Annabeth's POV, the rest of the stories are first in Percy's point of veiw minus the last. Just so you know! "_Don't worry, be happy."_ **

She couldn't help it. She had to cry.

Annabeth Chase was going through his belongings. Packing them into a box, one by one. Making sure it was all neat. When she got to his photos, she just broke down crying hysterically. The first one was of them sitting on the beach. Selina had taken it without them knowing, that is until she started giggling in the background…

_*Flashback*_

_Percy picked Annabeth up bridal style and spun her around. Annabeth'__s head was tilted back with her blonde, curly hair was hanging back. Then he started heading towards the water. Annabeth squirmed in his arms and saying, "No, Percy! The water's cold and dinner is in a few minutes, I don't want to be soaked."_

_He laughed at her, shin deep in the surf. "Why would you care if you got wet? You didn't care before when—"_

"_That was different. _We _were _thrown _into the lake, not the other way around. Now take me back to the shore, Seaweed Brain." Percy took that as his cue to keep walking into the water. When they finally were fully underwater, the son of the Sea God made a bubble of oxygen around them. Percy still didn't let her go. _

"_Take me back, Seaweed Brain, or you shall feel my wrath!"_

_Percy smirked at her attempt to threaten him. She was starting to loosen up around the edges. Not trying to keep proving them wrong—at least not too much—during their 'alone time' as other campers liked to put it. "What wrath? Sparring with me, Wise Girl?"_

"_Nope," she said popping the 'P'. "No kisses for…a week." Percy's eye's widened at the thought. He couldn't have that now could he? He quickly put her down as she rewound her arms around his neck. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Percy. The kiss wasn't anything big, but filled with passion like all the rest of theirs._

_They shortly headed back to shore and almost forgot about dinner. They ate dinner after they're return, then left back to the beach. Annabeth still had some drying off to do, but she didn't mind, no. That moment was perfect. Just she and her Seaweed Brain watching Apollo's chariot leave the sky filled with colors of red, orange, pink; purple when the blue and the red collided. Watching the sun hide beyond the sea. They had both realized that their journey was just beginning. Then, we heard giggling._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was one of her favorite memories. One she loved to look back on. She tried to wipe her damp face free of the tears, but they just kept running. She gave up on the water streaking her face.

And with that, Annabeth moved on to the next picture… The next memory

**Si, I know it is short, but cut me some slack! I was feeling it! It's my favorite story so far. I don't know how the other stories will turn out but this one is okay in my defense. Hopefully you liked it! Read my other story, _The Glass Half __Empty_. It's about Annabeth and Percy's daughter... I know, I'm weird, but just letting you know that the couple and their son is dead along with their dog. Just so you know Andy Davidson is a son of Apollo, and Kayla is the daughter of Reyna and Leo. Please review!**


	2. Love, Love, Love Let You Go

**SALVE! Re Jupiter è tornato di nuovo ed è pronta a condividere questa storia con te! Siate pronti per ... PERCABETH! I don't speak Italian that well. I'm just learning the basics so far. I can't really even form a sentence. So let me tell you a little story… _A few days ago, I logged into my e-mail and saw that people added my story to their favorites and marked for an alert. So here is my thank you… GRAZIE! ¡GRACIAS! Σας ευχαριστούμε! Je vous remercie! Gratias! Obrigado! THANK YOU IN ALL THE LANGUAGES IN THE WORLD! So, stay tuned for your featured presentation…_**

_Love, Love, Love (Let You Go) _

We were walking on the beach. Hand in hand. It was a wonderful feeling, indeed. It was exactly five minutes until Apollo's sun chariot would hide behind the domain of my father, Poseidon, leaving an array of colors. I should know; Annabeth and I go to the beach at least twice a week.

I looked over to my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She was the one who has been swimming through my hair since I first realized she meant so much more than a friend—best friend—to me.

Her blonde hair and stormy gray eyes—that looked like they could remember everything they saw—was enough to make you do a double take. Absolutely gorgeous.

I studied her features. Her dreamy expression as she watched the horizon. It was like Morpheus put her under a spell that didn't quite put her to sleep. I stopped waking, making her stop abruptly in her tracks. She looked confuses, yet still dreamy. I looked back behind us and saw them. _Foot prints in the sand_, I thought. I smiled at Annabeth and she returned it.

I sat and brought Annabeth down with me. I made a fist, causing the water to make a bubble floating in the air. Then, I opened my hand, the bubble exploding like fireworks, spelling _I Love You_.

Annabeth looked at me with her eyes wide. "Percy…" she trailed off and I kissed her. It was gentle and sweet. I drank in the moment. It made me fall deeper and deeper ad love with Annabeth. And the deeper I fell, deeper the kiss. It turned more passionate than all the rest of our kisses, but just as spectacular.

The past year Annabeth and I have been dating; I've been sleeping on cloud nine. I've felt like I was walking on the air. I've been staring at the sky (you know, since I live in Manhattan, I can't always stare out at the ocean). If I was walking on air sleeping on a cloud, Zeus would have killed me, so all I had was my bathtub…

We had to pull away eventually. Once we did we were panting, gasping for air.

"I love you, too," she said. And I knew she meant it because I saw it in her eyes. They were filled with love. Love that I hoped was unconditional. Love that I hoped would not be taken away from me. That no one would get in the way of.

Annabeth and I looked at the night, seeing the tide come in, but not too much though. When the water receded, I saw something. Not just any something: _a pearl oyster. _Specifically, a _Pinctada maxima—_a Gold-lipped oyster. It was weird; they weren't native to America, let alone New York. They were one of the two that produced the biggest pearls.

_You're welcome, my son_, I heard in my head. I smiled and walked over to the oyster. While picking it up, I took out my pocketknife and opened it.

The pearl that was hidden under the oyster guts, so I used the tip of my knife to drag it out and it fell into my hand. The smile was still on my face and I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me. When I turned around, I saw my Annabeth looking at me with con fusion written across her face again.

I showed her the pearl and she gasped. Annabeth ran up to me and gapped at the pearl. I gave it to her and…I saw tears of delight forming in the dim moonlight. She didn't cry unless she was laughing extremely hard or extremely upset that it was heartbreaking, so that really meant something.

My girlfriend threw her arms around my neck and kissed me a thank you. I couldn't help but smile into it. Knowing that I loved her and she returned that love. Annabeth was so much to me for my own good.

_I will never let my Wise Girl go…_

**WHOA! So, chapter 2 is finally done! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It took me a while because I wrote it once, but didn't like it. Actually, I hated it! But not this one, no. I liked this one. I know towards the end it's weird but, yeah. Sooo, go to Metro Lyrics and type in Andy Grammer. It will give you the lyrics to the songs on his album. **

**Take Mark Twain's advice, "Always do right. This will gratify some people and astonish the rest."**

**I think I'm going to do a quote at the end of each story, just because I like quotes…**

** ~KJ**


	3. Saints We Create

_Saints We Create_

I was angry. Annabeth was supposed to meet me at Starbucks at two-thirty. It was nearing four and she still hadn't shown. Annabeth Chase was never late yet now she was. My best friend—my girlfriend—always got on me for being five minutes late at the most yet _she _ could be an _hour late?_ Talk about unfair.

I was able to eat lunch and have a couple of smoothies without her showing up. It had to have been a sign, or something. I was finally tired of waiting so I got up and left.

I walked into the sunlight that shown on the beauty that was Queens. It didn't take me long to hail a taxi. "So, kid, you look upset, what up?" The taxi driver said, glancing at me in the rearview mirror. I glared back. "Let me guess, girlfriend stood you up?"

"Yeah, maybe. Why?"

"I've been there kid. My wife, when I had gotten home from work one night, this is just something I do on Sundays—she wasn't home like she should have been. It was our sixth anniversary. I made dinner—her favorite, chicken parmesan. I had a smile plastered on my face all day. I had arrived home at around seven, maybe. I had dinner waiting from eight to one am. My wife comes home an hour before I do., the kids came home from school thirty minutes at the least before her because of their after-school activities. They were long past sleep by then.

"My wife, as I awaited her, never came. Nothing was wrong with our relationship. From time to time I'd go get her something pretty—a pendant, ring, earrings, broach. We argued mainly over what normal old married couples argued over, so mostly bills, right? She never dropped any hints or anything. My goal was to see a smile on her face anytime I could. If I made her laugh—and let me tell you, I'm not that humorous—it was music to my ears. I always told her that. Amy and I have three kids together, triplets, so all the same age. You could ask them if we were in love and they would say yes. BY the looks of it, you're probably a few years older than them.

"So anyway, Amy, my wife, didn't arrive until five in the am. I waited all night, the candles went out and I was sitting in the dark when all of a sudden I saw headlights outside. I got up and walked to the kitchen window, peeking out the curtains. The car parked in the driveway. I heard voices; my wife's and some other man's. Then I heard moaning. She told him that she'd be packed by noon and that they would be able to be ready to go. At the time, Eupheme, Euthenia, and Eucelia, my daughters, were only ten. They shared a room.

"I quietly made my way up the stairs after the moaning came back. I went into my children's bedroom. Gently waking each of them up, they greeted me with disturbed grunts and moans. The three asked what I was doing, I told them. I told them to be packed by seven that they weren't going to school. I told them pack enough clothes for two weeks and one or two pairs of shoes. Knowing my wife, she wouldn't be up until about the time it is now so her _boyfriend_ was going to have to wait a few hours. She was a beautiful specimen, my wife;' most beautiful of them all.

"I snuggled up into bed with Eupheme, not wanting to be in the same bed as that wife of mine. I slept for a few hours. I was awakened by children who said they had packed all they're can't-go-withouts and put them in the car. Euthenia said Eucelia and Eupheme packed mine. I have the best kids ever."

I smiled and kept silent like I had the entire time. Believe it or not, I was a quiet person. The taxi driver seemed to notice and smiled back.

"Anyway. My children and I headed out. You see, we're from Greece. Amy and I knew English and raised them to know that as a second language after Hellenic—Greek, almost. It's an Indo-European language. Don't hear about it much. My triplet daughter and I ended up anywhere you can think of—Italy, England, Germany, Sweden, et cetera. Finally, we settled down here, but so did the rest of my family. My wife is still my wife, we're not divorced—my mother won't let me. She thinks the girl doesn't deserve me breaking her heart."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, like I'd break her heart. Amy is still with her boyfriend and has slept with other men and her boyfriend still hasn't left. Personally, publicly, they're most likely only in it for the sex. I don't care. The girls were born before she and I had gotten married. My father, Zachary Smyrna, you know, like the city-thing. Turns out, this_ boyfriend_ is my brother, Ashton. Hate his guts. Not because he's dating my wife, but because every time I see him at family events, he teases me about how our mother never wanted me and how ugly I am. I didn't and don't care. He's a pest who wears leather-clad clothing during the summer and is obsessed with blood, yadah, yadah, ding-dong. That was all years ago.

"I was a taxi driver part-time in my homeland. I built my house and furniture, raised my own animals and I owned a deli, more of a butcher shop, if you ask me. But my point is, we Greek men have to stick together. Forget about the ladies. Am I right, Perseus Jackson?"

I was confused, I didn't tell him my name, then I noticed his appearance—he was a man who some would call ugly, horrendous even. He was incredibly buff, not _to buff_ but buff as in hard laborer buff. The man behind the wheel had smoldering brown eyes and black hair that was shoulder length black hair that was singed at the ends. The man looked oddly familiar. I then noticed the taxi had stopped near a subway which I would take back to Manhattan.

I must have hallucinated because the man turned and looked at me with a concerned face. "Percy. Percy, wake up. Percy," he seemed to have said in a female's voice.

My head snapped up. I rubbed my eyes and noticed my surroundings. I was in a coffee shop-like place. Then it all came back to me. Starbucks. Annabeth. Date. Late…

I looked up only to meet a pair of worried gray eyes. I glared, "You're late."

My _dear, sweet girlfriend, _the one who stood _me up_, was looking genuinely confused. Well, that's a first. "What do you mean I'm late? We said we'd meet here at six, remember? You were just early, Seaweed Brain," she said rolling her eyes. I blushed in embarrassment. Oops. "Come on, buy me a drink."

"Sorry, don't have any money. I spent it all waiting on you." Her face dropped.

Suddenly, I noticed the music,

_And oh,_

_The saints we create when we are feeling all alone_

_Cause you need something_

_And oh_

_The lovers we fake_

_The tale we made to keep us warm_

_Cause's you need something_

A few days later, I looked up the song I heard in Starbucks. I really liked it. It was out of my comfort zone, that's why. I wasn't used to music like that. It was more like comfort music. Having that dream while I was waiting for Annabeth made me realize something. I was lonely and that song was on. As the days past, my mom was the only person who knew about the mystery man who entered my dream. I guess he was the saint I created when I was alone.

I somehow gave my mother the idea that she could use the dream for her book which, I don't know what it's about yet. I don't know why she would use it. She inspired me to do some writing of my own. I wrote in Ancient Greek, like a coded diary or journal that they use in spy stuff. I didn't want to do that with my life, but it was for my mom. She gave me the inspiration.

Each story I made, it was with me as the male lead and Annabeth as the female made perfectly for me. It seemed to help me sleep at night. I still had those stupid demigod dreams and whatnot but only at least three to four times a week.

I soon had another dream as I dosed off while writing about me as a photographer that got a job at some multi-million dollar photography company and Annabeth was a model. Yeah, something like that. I found myself in workshop-looking place. There were burnt shirts strewn on the floor and a reddish-brown couch that had soot-covered tools on it. The sound of metal hitting metal and screws, nuts, and bolts being moved around filled the air. I turned to see a man making something—working. His face determined. The sounds stopped. And the man looked up at me. I saw the man from my dream

Now I knew why he looked so familiar, it was Hephaestus. "Hi," I said. My cousin grunted in response. "Why were you in my dream last week, when I was waiting for Annabeth?"

"…I was?" At first I thought he was messing with me, but since he claims he's not great with 'organic organisms,' I figured he was series. Well, that, and the look on his face. I nodded at him. "Oh well, I'm the saint you mortals see in your dreams when you're alone. I know what it's like, so why wouldn't I be? No, I don't know what happens in those dreams and I don't know who they go out to. But, I do know that mortals seem to remember, share it, and the ones that are told don't believe it. _The lovers we fake, the tale we made to keep us warm, _am I right? Cause we all _do _need something."

I smiled. I guess we all do keep pushing on our hearts, huh?

**YO, YO, YO, YO! Ha, yo. ****So anyway, I**_** did **_** tell you that I would update this story during the school year, am I correct? On **_**Don't Grow Up Too Fast**_**, ****right? SO! I wrote you all a new chapter! This isn't really Percabeth, but this song had been in my head all day and I just HAD to write it, so I did! I hoped you semi liked it at the least. If you didn't…well, I did ask if you did or not. I just wanted just wanted to make you all happy! Jeez. Anyway, I've been working on the next chapter, so, that will come soon my dear detectives. Keep on solving crimes! **

_** ~Neptune, **__**The Ultimate**_


End file.
